<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seal Her Fate by SisterxCiricexTheatrical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844295">Seal Her Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterxCiricexTheatrical/pseuds/SisterxCiricexTheatrical'>SisterxCiricexTheatrical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Cunnilingus, Dom!copia, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, Kissing, Light Bondage, Masks, Mentions of religion, Mentions of the occult, Mentions of verbal abuse, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Sexual Tension, Sub!ofc, SubFem!Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Female, experienced male, sub!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterxCiricexTheatrical/pseuds/SisterxCiricexTheatrical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman is given the chance to attend a masquerade ball held by The Clergy. What she doesn't realize is she has captured the attention of one Cardinal, who wishes to possess her and make her one of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia x Fem!Reader, Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings! This story kind of came out of nowhere, and somewhat stemmed from me not being able to find a Ghost x Masquerade fanfic anywhere. This is also my first time writing Ghost/Cardinal Copia fanfiction, so I wanted to take it easy to start. Regardless, I do hope you enjoy this little, delectable story! </p><p>Chapter 1 rated T. Chapters will become more explicit as the story goes on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crisp night air wafted through the darkened trees of the forest; their leaves trembling against the gentle wind. Through the blackness, the notes of a somber waltz echoed along the stone corridors of a gothic abbey. From her position in the forest brush, a young woman saw the gentle glow of candles glistening on the stained glass windows of a Great Hall. Experiencing these enthralling sights and sounds, she held her breath as she clutched an invitation in hand, wondering when she should take her chance to enter the stone walls of The Clergy’s sanctum. Indeed, a simple, young maiden from the village was invited to their annual September ball to celebrate the autumnal equinox. And this year, the ball was a dark, decadent Masquerade, something not usually done for celebrations within their walls. However, when one was held, it often became a night no Brother or Sister of Sin would ever forget.</p><p>Knowing the ways of the Clergy, the young woman learned these celebrations often ended with its members pairing off with one another to have sexual escapades in the gardens or dormitories. Perhaps even an orgy or two would commence elsewhere along the grounds. So why was someone like this demure, lovely creature invited to such a devilish night of revelry? She questioned that herself. She only happened upon the invitation a week ago. She knew not where it came from or who sent it, but she knew in her heart she could not fail the sender by missing her first Clergy celebration.</p><p>Standing in the dark she admired her craftsmanship of her last minute costume. She wore a gown of black crushed velvet with a tightly bound, violet underbust corset that marvelously filled out her curves. Her quarter sleeves dripped delicate black lace, and upon the crown of her head, she draped a black lace veil, almost reminiscent of the Sisters' veils worn by them every day. Finally, her mask, tied with a simple black ribbon around her head, was a black Colombina, nothing fancy at all. It was simply something that would disguise her this very evening. It was a chance to give her the freedom to be who she wanted to be, and to have some fun of her own.</p><p>At last, her courage steady, the young woman was ready to make her entrance into the building. She approached the gates, but stopped, suddenly realizing she forgot the most important piece of her costume. She reached down into her discreetly covered dress pocket to pull out a gift given with her invitation - a silver pendant with a sumptuous ruby gem placed in the middle, all held together on a silver chain. Whoever invited her must have wanted her to wear this fine piece of jewelry, so she would willingly oblige. She carefully put it on as she approached the torch lit entry gate. Walking on the cobblestone, she came to the Great Hall’s entrance. Gleefully, she showed her invitation, and, without a second glance from the Brothers who guarded the door, was ushered inside.</p><p>As she stood at the top of the stairs, she let out a small gasp in awe. It was more splendid than she could have ever dreamed. Black candles burned in silver and rust gold candelabras as the orchestra made up of the finest musicians from the Ghouls played divine waltzes for the esteemed guests. She looked around at everyone with wide, curious eyes. All the men, it seemed, wore the same attire of black suits and cloaks. Accessories differed, perhaps by choice, but they all wore the similar plague doctor's mask with eyes covered by glass orbs. The ladies, however, took greater creativity in how they dressed. Gowns varied from Rococo-style to modern sleek, runway designs. Even the masks they wore were art pieces to behold, while others chose to simply paint their face with elaborate, occult designs. It was truly the most delightful sight to behold.</p><p>       "A lovely evening, isn't it?"</p><p>The girl gasped, not realizing someone had come up behind her. She turned with a start, and came face to face with the source of the sudden voice. It came from a slender man, a head or two taller than her. Like the other gentlemen, he was clad in all black, save for the accents to his jacket. The grucifix was embroidered on the breast of the coat in silver and ruby beading. The cloak, also decorated with onyx beading, hung about him in a way that made him look ever so regal.</p><p>Finally to complete the look, just as every other brother of the clergy wore, a plague doctor's mask covered the top half of his face, the beak hiding his mouth from initial sight. However, this mask, unlike the majority of the brothers, did not have the steampunk-like glass over the eyes. Instead, they were normal eye holes so she could see his eyes plain as day. Black makeup was placed around them, which only made the colors far more prominent. One was a deep, mystical hazel that shimmered in the candlelight. The other eye was a blazing silvery white that was almost unrealistic to behold. As she took him in, she felt as if the world around her stopped only for them. Nothing else mattered except the two of them this very moment.</p><p>       "Oh! Forgive me, signorina..." he exclaimed, his voice faltering, "I did not mean to frighten you." </p><p>His voice was like honey in her ears. He had an accent not like the ones you heard around the Clergy before. No this was different. You believed it was Italian, but it wasn't thick or heavy. No, his accent was like melting wax from the candle ~ enticing, with a hint of danger.</p><p>       "No...no! You did not frighten me at all, sir," she said, composing herself again, "I was just...caught unawares, I suppose."</p><p>The gentleman tilted his head in curiosity, perhaps with a hidden smirk crossing his lips.</p><p>       "You are not from here, are you?" he asked, as if he almost knew the answer, "The Clergy, I mean..."</p><p>She giggled lightly. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>       "Well, for one thing, signorina<em>, </em>you do not dress like the other Sisters here." He gestured out to the mass of beautiful clergywomen among the room. "They are free to show who they are and what they choose to be. And yet you...you are quite the little mystery I must say."</p><p>The young woman looked down demurely. "Perhaps I just like to not give away all my secrets, sir." Her eyes looked up from beneath her mask back into his, gauging for his reaction.</p><p>A low hum of curiosity came from the gentleman's throat. "Curious, little thing..." he whispered in a low timbre, tucking a finger under her chin, "<em>Alluring...</em>"</p><p>But then, clearing his throat, his voice suddenly changed back to his normal range, and he removed the finger from her chin. "But if you really must know, I have to confess. The ball has been going on for almost two hours now, and I saw you just come in now from the gates." He crossed his arms behind his back and leaned in, as if to whisper her secret so that only the two of them knew the truth. "You are a villager then, eh?"</p><p>The young woman's shoulders slumped and she crossed her arms in defeat, no longer really putting on a charade. "Is it that obvious?" she inquired.</p><p>The man chuckled and straightened up again. "Well...not entirely," he admitted, "But it is really not any trouble; I think your disguise will hide you among us quite well...”</p><p>A gentle smile crossed the woman's lips as she moved her arms from crossed to draped delicately in front of her. She felt an air of acceptance with this stranger. She knew not who he was, but she felt as if she has known him for some time. But a small realization crossed her mind.</p><p>       "Forgive me, sir. But shouldn't you be interacting with the other ladies here? They are your Sisters after all."</p><p>       "Ohh, trying to run away so soon, are we?" the man teased, "<em>My child</em>, if I may, I rather like your company and as you can see, everyone else is engaged, but us..."</p><p>As her eyes moved back to look at the space, she knew he was right. Everyone else was preoccupied with someone, whether it was on the dance floor or retreating to dark corners. In turn, she truly liked his company too; it made her feel less alone in a place where she knew no one.</p><p>Suddenly, the man's arm was crooked in front of her. She looked up and saw his beautiful eyes gazing down at her, with the beak of the mask nearly grazing along her exposed bosom.</p><p>        "Now, I know we are not formally introduced, but tonight is not a night for those formalities...Won't you accompany me, <em>la mia bellezza</em>?"</p><p>She held back a moan that was waiting to escape her vocal cords. This man she had just met only moments ago was practically ready to have her on his arm, waiting to take her who knows where and do who knows what with her. And frankly, she found that most enthralling. She smiled as she wordlessly slipped her arm into his.</p><p><em>        "Bene..."</em> he whispered, and led her down the steps into the room. The night was only just beginning for them both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A young woman is given the chance to attend a masquerade ball held by The Clergy. What she doesn't realize is she has captured the attention of one Cardinal, who wishes to possess her and make her one of their own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings! Chapter 2 is a bit longer to make up for the shortness of the Chapter 1. </p><p>A few notes: Chapter 2 is Rated M for some sexual content. </p><p>Be advised there are brief mentions of religion, specifically the Church, the occult, and Satanism, in this chapter. There is also a brief mention of verbal abuse.</p><p>Since it was also requested by someone on my Tumblr, I  included translations in the End Notes for all the Italian words and "pet names" featured throughout this chapter.</p><p>With that being said, I do hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of 'Seal Her Fate.'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening carried on as the young woman found bliss in the company of her mysterious gentleman. They had nestled into an alcove under a stained glass window of Lilith, never leaving each other’s side, except for when the gentleman graciously fetched them amazing food and the most decadent wine the woman ever tasted. Their banter felt so natural, as if they had been old friends. Admittedly, the woman also found her companion, who was enticingly older as she discovered, immensely charming, as he enchanted her with tales of his youth as a Brother before coming to this abbey. However, every so often, the most enticing Sisters would come up to them, asking the gentleman to dance with them or to take a walk in the gardens. In turn, they would give dirty looks to the woman, as if she even dared to be in the presence of this man. But his answer stayed the same as he turned them down firmly. After the most recent of Sisters left after her rejection, the woman couldn’t help but wondered what made this man so attractive to them. Neither the Sisters nor the gentleman spoke a name to each other, perhaps playing a game of anonymity for the evening. She couldn’t help but wonder who this man actually was beneath his disguise.</p><p>     “You seem to have quite the pull over the Sisters, sir,” she admitted, taking a small sip of wine. </p><p>He tilted his head in curiosity. “Whatever do you mean, <em>cara</em>?”</p><p>She smirked, setting her wine glass on the floor. “What I mean is almost every Sister has come up to you this evening, asking, practically begging you to go with them for the evening. And you are choosing to stay with me. Why is that?”</p><p>He sighed, looking down to adjust his bewitching leather gloves. “It’s not as if I don’t see them every day. We are constantly surrounded by one another, and they are always the same.”</p><p>Then, he looked back to her, his eyes becoming soft as he tenderly laid his hand in hers. “If I can be truthful, something within has compelled me to stay by your side tonight. Perhaps it is to-eh, <em>come dici</em>- to <em>guide</em> you? ”</p><p>The way he said <em>guide you</em> sent a small shiver up her spine, as if someone dropped ice down her back. “Guide me to what?” she asked timidly.</p><p>      “Well, maybe to guide you to an answer you so desire, <em>si</em>?” He took her hand into both of his as he grazed his thumb over her knuckles, “You must have come here tonight for a reason. No one from the village has ever come to one of our celebrations, and yet, here you are.”</p><p>She shifted in her place, moving her free hand to fidget with her pendant.</p><p>      “I don’t know really,” she recalled, her voice becoming small, “I opened the door to my home one day, and there was the envelope, sitting on the door step; I did not see anyone leave it. It merely appeared from thin air.”  </p><p>      “True…” he responded, “but I cannot help but wonder, <em>cara</em>. How does a villager who is foreign of our customs, <em>our teachings</em>, come to enter past our gates?”</p><p>That was a question she wasn’t expecting to get. As she felt her heart beat a little faster, she knew she really didn’t tell her gentleman stranger everything. She glanced around, hoping no one else around would hear what she had to say.</p><p>      “I know I said I don’t like to give away all my secrets,” she answered sheepishly, “but I do suppose I do have one to tell.”</p><p>Amused, the gentleman chuckled. “Ah, so you are willing to reveal your secrets, eh? Come, tell me. What is hidden in the chambers of your pretty mind?”</p><p>Nervously, she took both her hands into his once more. “If I am able to confess it with you, do you promise not to tell? I do so hope it won’t lead to any trouble.”</p><p>He gazed down at her, adoring her innocent manner.</p><p>      “My child, if you wish to tell me, you may tell me,” he purred, taking a moment to caress her cheek with his bent finger, “A confession is not needed here. You have my word it will not slip from my lips.”</p><p>She nodded, and tried her best to make her secret sound not as bad it potentially could be. “You see…I am <em>very</em> familiar with your teachings; more than you may realize. As a baby, I was indeed baptized in the…well, you know, the holy Church, and my family was devoutly religious. So much so, as I got older, it was almost so unbearable. I couldn’t help but feel there was something more in the world I needed to know about. Well, with our town being outside this abbey, you tend to hear the musings of the villagers. They spoke of this place in such a negative light and…”</p><p>She could see his eyes become a bit darker, as if they were hardening with every word she spoke.</p><p>      “Go on…” he whispered solemnly.</p><p>She swallowed the lump she held in her throat as she continued. “I only wanted to know what it was truly like here. So, when I was a teenager, I went to family first-my mother- to ask what she knew of this abbey and of the Clergy. Well, she turned on me, screamed until she was blue in the face. She said if I ever asked her about the Clergy again, she would throw me out of her house, not caring if I lived or starved. I never saw her so upset. I tried asking other family, and they all gave me the same answer. They said either not to talk about it, or they deflected my questions.</p><p>        “It was then I knew I needed to take matters in my own hands. So, one night, I snuck out…and I came here. I could hear the evening Mass occurring, and I just had to know what was happening inside. So I went around the walls, searching for a way inside that wasn’t blocked until…I found a separation in the wall, enough for me to climb through.”</p><p>        “You snuck in?” he asked in astonishment. She felt his grip around her hands tighten.</p><p>       “Yes,” she confirmed, her voice shaking, “I felt I was trespassing, but at the same time, something inside my soul possessed me to understand what all the fuss was about this place among the villagers. It was then I came upon the what I thought was the main chapel, where evening Mass was held. I saw some of the windows had been open to let in the summer air, and I could hear the hymns floating on the breeze into my ears.</p><p>       “My heart pushed me forward, I moved to a nearby the wall of the chapel and found a ledge I could rest on. I climbed it and looked in within. I could see the alter, and Clergy members, formed together as one. And your Papa, perhaps it was the second Emeritus? He led everyone as there was worship of Behemoth, and Asmodeus, and of Lucifer…and…”</p><p>As if he was connecting to her emotions in that moment, the man’s fingers gripped her tightly, feeling each other’s pulses. “<em>And</em>…” he whispered, commanding her to answer.</p><p>She paused, her gaze moving away from her gentleman as she relived the night in her mind. It was as if she could hear the voices singing again, ghosts of an almost forgotten night returned to her once more. “I never felt so overcome with emotion in all my life. It was as if a flood gate opened in my soul, an epiphany of some kind that said I needed to be here.”</p><p>       “Then what happened?” She barely heard the man speak. It was as if his voice was miles away, but still within her head.</p><p>       “I stayed…” she trembled, her eyes filling with tears, “I stayed until the Mass was finished. And then, I ran back out the way I came in before someone would see me. I ran until I finally reached home and snuck back in the house. I laid in my bed that night, and I knew…I knew I could give myself over to this.”</p><p>       “And you continued to come I assume?”</p><p>       “Naturally.” She looked up again back into her gentleman’s eyes, confident in her words. “I snuck out every night when I was still a school girl. It became so routine that it never felt unnatural I was turning away from everything I once knew. I even went to a bookstore to pick up every book I could on the occult and Satanism. I must have read almost everything front to back each night, only to repeat the process again. It became less worrisome once I entered the nearby university, and I had the freedom to come and go as I pleased since I moved out of my own home.”</p><p>She suddenly realized how much tension she held within her, and she took a breath, releasing all of her worry. “I have come here secretly for eleven years, sir. I don’t think anyone ever saw me, not that I can recall. I can’t even say I call the village my home anymore. I consider the abbey my true home, even if I’m not officially part of it. I feel more alive here, like I have a purpose. Do you know what I mean?”</p><p>The gentleman looked upon her, seeing her true and beautiful darkness within. He too was overcome by her secret, and he so wished how much he wanted to tell her of his secret too. But, the time was not right, not yet.</p><p>       “I do, <em>signorina</em>…” he whispered, leaning in to be closer to her.</p><p>It was as if the electricity among them pulled at their minds. Their bodies came closer together, chests nearly touching as they couldn’t stop staring into each other’s eyes. Both of them knew what they wanted in that moment, and yet, there was hesitation. The young woman wasn’t sure if she should fully commit to giving herself up to this man she hardly knew, let alone not knowing what he looked like behind his mask.</p><p>She shyly turned her head away, and let go of his hands. “I’m sorry,” she said in shaking breaths, adjusting her mask and veil. “I…I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>Admittedly, he was disappointed. She knew what was right in front of her and within her. But it was going to take much more for her to submit this night.</p><p>      “It’s quite all right, <em>cara</em>,” he said sternly. He stood up and offered his arm to her again. “Come, walk with me. I have a few more questions for you, and the walk will do us some good.”</p><p>The woman hesitated, unsure if she should go with him or just run away all together.</p><p>      “<em>Per favore</em>…” the man commanded gently, “Come with me. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”</p><p>With his words, she felt her heart flutter, and it felt as if something in her core began to spark. It filled her with consternation and curiosity that this man could possess her the way he did. Even if her mind wanted her pull away, her soul implored her to go with him.</p><p>Gently, she took hold of him as he led her away. As they moved along the floor now, the young woman noticed every so often, the other guests were keeping a watch over them. A few merely were stolen glances, while others blatantly observed them. It was at this moment the man’s hold of her tightened just a bit, and he put his free hand over hers. It was as if he was guarding her, letting others know they were not to touch her.</p><p>She decided to try and make light of the situation. "It seems as though everyone has their eyes on you, sir," the young woman commented, watching as eyes behind facades followed their every move.</p><p>He stopped as his chest twitched in a gentle chuckle. He looked around as well, knowing full well what was happening. In turn, he decided to humor her a little as well.</p><p>      "On the contrary...I believe they are looking at you," he said as he tapped his finger on her nose to tease.</p><p>She giggled quietly. "Then, perhaps all eyes are on both of us. We are probably the talk of conversation this evening. Maybe even a touch of jealousy is within them as well.”</p><p>He hummed at her words, aroused by her boldness beginning to come out again.</p><p>      “I believe jealousy is good for this Clergy, especially <em>le nostre invidiose sorelle</em> from earlier,” he remarked, returning a dark gaze to someone across the room before looking back to his companion, "It will keep them on their toes, <em>si</em>?"</p><p>She nodded in agreement. As they walked again, leading her to the staircase connecting the floor to the upper balconies, she began to admire the gentleman’s air, how he carried himself and how he wasn’t afraid to stare down those who wished ill thoughts of them. It was as if he was untouchable. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was part of the leaders of the Clergy. Was he truly someone of great importance, and the others couldn’t stand to see him with someone so demure and different from them?</p><p>Like a curious little kitten, she pulled him to the side of the staircase as she stood on the first step, now eye level with him. “I must ask,” she implored softly, leaning against the railing, “You said you had more questions. What did you wish to know from me…<em>signore</em>?”</p><p>She could tell he was pleasantly taken aback with her use of the Italian language, from the way he chuckled under the mask’s beak to the way his pupils dilated against his multi-colored irises.</p><p>       “Hmm, your voice is even lovelier when you speak my native tongue, <em>belladonna,</em>” he praised, taking her hand to kiss it under his mask. “However…there is a chance you can work on rolling your r’s. I can always help you, eh?”</p><p>She laughed at his teasing comment. “<em>Si</em>…but first, perhaps I can answer a few of your questions. It’s only fair.”</p><p>        “Ah, <em>si</em>. <em>Si</em>, you are right,” he confirmed, his hand wafting in the air as he tried to find the right words, “Tell me, child. You would say you are familiar with the Clergy members at this point, no?”</p><p>The young woman thought a moment before nodding. “Yes. I am pretty sure-“</p><p>       “<em>Including</em> the head Clergy members?” She could tell he cocked an eyebrow under the curves of the mask’s eyeholes.</p><p>       “Why, yes…Yes, I should say so…”</p><p>       “<em>Bene</em>…” he whispered, the word practically melting off the tongue in approval, “Tell me, then, <em>per favore</em>. What do you think of our Cardinal?"</p><p>The woman was a touch shocked by the gentleman’s question. “Sir, do you mean Cardinal <em>Copia</em>?”</p><p>A curt nod came from the gentleman. “<em>Si</em>…”</p><p>       "He is very new to the abbey, isn’t he?”</p><p>       “<em>Si</em>, he has been with us for about…oh, how many months now…ah! About seven or eight months to be exact, <em>cara</em>.”</p><p>Now admittedly, the young woman had to pull from her memory any thoughts of the Cardinal. Indeed he was very new, training to one day take up the mantle and the Emeritus bloodline of the Clergy. Papa Emeritus III was looking to step down to focus on more <em>internal</em> matters within the Clergy, and Copia was declared heir apparent by Sister Imperator, regardless of what the curmudgeon Papa Nihil had to say.</p><p>"Well,” she began, thinking through her words, “he certainly seems to be a man of great character and taste, but also unique and free-thinking! He is certainly unlike anyone I have heard among the Papas of the Clergy."</p><p>      "Heard?” the gentleman inquired, “Then you have never seen the man?"</p><p>      "Well, not entirely. Not up-close," she confessed, an air of sadness in her voice, "While I have come to hear the masses, I do not believe I have heard any of his sermons, if I can recall any. However, I am familiar with his singing. I have found recordings of him when he and some of the Ghouls have brought the rituals to other cities and countries. Such a wonderful, <em>lovely </em>voice he has…Come to think of it, remembering all the recordings of the hymns, he sometimes sounds like the other Papas for some reason.”</p><p>A small laugh came from the man, perhaps acknowledging some truth in her comment. But he waved for her to continue.</p><p>      “I may recall seeing him of some of the pamphlets the Clergy has sent out to the nearby towns, when you have your local rituals. But other than those things, I am afraid I have yet to familiarize myself with him.”</p><p>      “I see…” he responded slowly, “Then tell me this. What do you think the Cardinal is like?"</p><p>The woman tilted her head curiously. “Whatever do you mean?”</p><p>He leaned in closer, never losing eye contact with her as he whispered, “You say you have heard him perform the hymns of our Clergy. His voice must enthrall you like nothing else, hmm? He must stir your blood in some form. What I'm asking, child, is what comes in your mind when you hear him?"</p><p>She felt her thoughts escape her once again. She could feel the bubbling of fiery emotions, but was petrified to act on them. “I…I suppose…”</p><p>The gentleman felt her anxiety and uncertainty, not wanting her to deny the thoughts she truly had inside. He motioned her down from the stair, taking her round the waist to place her in front of him. He reached out to cup her cheek, and she gasped, realizing how much her face was flushed as the coolness of the leather gave a stinging sensation against it.</p><p>       “Shhh…do not overthink, <em>cara</em>,” he murmured in her ear, “Close your eyes…”</p><p>As if under a spell, she did as she was told and let her eyes slowly close. As she embraced the man before her, he kept her enraptured by his now calming, and mesmerizing voice. He moved both his hands to hold her face, his fingers delicately grazing her flesh.</p><p>       “Conjure him in your mind. Remember his voice, his song in your memory. Let his spirit flow through your soul, within your veins…”</p><p>The young woman felt the gentleman’s fingers caress her skin and slowly move down to her neck. Her lips slightly parted at the sensation overcoming her as she tried to form coherent words.</p><p>      “He…The Cardinal…he has immense emotional strength when he sings. When he performs, he commands all that surrounds him and pulls you into an abyss you don’t want to escape from.” As she said those words, she suddenly felt a haze drift around her. Within that haze, she began to see the outline of a figure. A man with piercing eyes that penetrated her soul. This was Cardinal Copia of her own creation…</p><p>She felt pulled forward as he beckoned her with a graceful hand. “<em>I</em> don’t want to escape from it…I find pure euphoria when his voice enters my soul. He comforts me, thrills me, frightens me…”</p><p>She approached the man within the mist and, as soon as she touched him, he pulled her flush against his chest. She trembled as she could feel all of the Cardinal in her mind; his hands caressing her back and his lips against her ear as they began to nibble the skin. She was instantaneously his as she surrendered to his touch, feeling the warmth of his hands on her exposed skin as they slowly fondled her back. For a moment, she couldn’t tell what was real and what was all imagination. She suddenly overcome with a wave of apprehension. In that instant, her thoughts were pulled as they rested between reality and unknown, and she realized how ravished she truly was thinking of Copia. She shifted in her place, her arousal nearly dripping from her. Panting, she gripped her gentleman’s forearms, trying to steady herself.</p><p>      “Don’t stop, my little one,” he hissed, feeling her hesitation again. Never opening he eyes, she could now feel his fingers in separate places. His left digits upon her neck, pressing into her pulse point; the others dancing along her exposed breasts spilling over the top of her neckline. “<em>Speak</em>…”</p><p>Her voice was shaking, but she continued on. “When he sings, all I feel…all I experience… I never want it to ever go away. I want to be possessed and delighted by him; to feel as if I’m being pulled into a darkness…<em>his </em>darkness.” She was brought back into the mist and could feel Copia gripping her chin with a fierce intensity, his breath so desperately close. The tension finally broke as he pulled her into a searing kiss. She moaned against him as she could feel the sweet, softness of his lips on hers, but in reality, she continued her confession.</p><p>      “I … if ever I were to be with him,” she uttered with quivering lips, “I would give myself wholly and unashamedly…if he would have me.” It was then in the heat of the kiss, she felt Copia’s fingers dip past her navel and hover ever so gently at her delicate folds, before sheathing a digit inside her.</p><p>Then, as soon as she was in her own little world, she was pulled from it again, but this time back to the ballroom. The young woman’s eyes opened as she stared back into her gentleman’s eyes. He was holding onto her forearms as she was still holding onto his. Had she imagined all that occurred? Did this man hypnotize her into thinking she was at the mercy of Cardinal Copia? It couldn’t have been possible; it all felt so real.</p><p>      “I…I don’t…” She was at a loss for words. She wanted to apologize, but she didn’t know what for. “I suppose I said too much…”</p><p>The gentleman shook his head slowly. “Not at all, <em>belladonna</em>. You said just enough.” He slowly brought his fingers down her arms as they came to hold her hands tenderly.</p><p>She looked down at his hands and then back at him. She marveled at how this man in front of her was so interested in her thoughts and feelings of another person she never truly seen. It was then she began to suspect something. Was this man more than he seemed to be?</p><p>The young woman shook the thought away for a moment. “There is one thing … about Cardinal Copia I’ve wanted to know,” she admitted, finding her voice again, “but I'm not sure if it’s what you want to hear.”</p><p>      "Hmm…” he murmured, intrigued by what she was about to ask. “Try me..."</p><p>The woman bit her lip, almost not believing she was about to ask her practically naïve question. “I…I have heard rumors the Cardinal is fond of rats. Is this true?”</p><p>A pause hung between them before the man began to laugh quietly. But almost immediately, the quiet laugh became a thunderous one that permeated throughout the hall. Everyone turned to look while he began to compose himself.</p><p>The woman couldn’t help but smile awkwardly at this reaction. “Was my question amusing then?”</p><p>The gentleman gripped his masked forehead as he tried to catch his breath, perhaps a bit embarrassed by his outburst.</p><p>       "Ah, <em>dolce mia</em>, how you beguile me so! Amusing? Ah, well <em>si</em>, in the sense that...yes, his is a fond of rats. He…um…well, he collects them you see. A lot of them! Domesticated, of course! Oh, but he loves all kinds really; he thinks of them as his children, and…”</p><p>He paused, looking to her as if he seemed out of place going on about the Cardinal’s love of the animal. He cleared his throat to reassess himself. “I-um...do you like rats, <em>cara</em>?"</p><p>The woman crinkled her nose as she laughed gently. Her suspicions only grew after this, but maybe this man was simply acting as an informant for Cardinal Copia. In actuality, the Cardinal was probably somewhere among the masked guests watching from afar. At least, that was what she told herself.</p><p>But, regardless, she smiled gently and answered, "I do."</p><p>His eyes behind his mask widen, as if in shock. "You do?!"</p><p>       "Yes!" she affirmed, "I'm not sure why, but they are some of the sweetest little creatures. I’ve always wanted to have one as a pet, but never found the chance.”</p><p>The gentleman let out a small breath as if he was holding it in, but before he could continue, the Ghouls began the strains of one of the band's familiar music pieces they had composed into a waltz.</p><p>        “Ohh, <em>che meraviglia</em>,” the gentleman observed as he turned to see guests entering the floor to dance, “<em>Deus in Absentia</em>, a classic.”</p><p>        “I thought that was the song!” the young woman exclaimed, “It sounds even more beautiful as a waltz, especially for this night.”</p><p>        “Indeed,” he countered, before turning back to his companion, “My child, it has occurred to me. We have been together all night, and we have yet to have a proper dance with each other. Won’t you do me the honor, signorina?”</p><p>The woman was speechless as her eyes drifted from the floor and back to her gentleman. Shyly, she tried to explain her situation to him. “I…I would, <em>signore</em>, but…well. What I mean to say is-“</p><p>        “<em>Signorina</em>,” he said lowly with concern, “Don’t tell me you have never waltzed before.”</p><p>She shrugged, twisting her fingers into each other, trying to find the right words. “I…well…no, I’m afraid I haven’t. They don’t teach you those things as a village girl, heh!”</p><p>He chuckled, “Oh, dear child. Here, look at the dancers.”</p><p>He turned her to face the dance floor, his hands placed on either of her shoulders.</p><p>        “Do you see how they move with such passion, with such grace? Their bodies caressing one another, entwined in the sweeping notes of the waltz. It is such a sight to behold, but more thrilling when two souls experience it together."</p><p>As she gazed at the beauty before her, she didn’t realize he had bent down with his lips hovering over her right ear, and his hands gently tightening on her.</p><p>        “It is as easy as making love, <em>mio angelo scuro</em>…”</p><p>The young woman’s eyes blew wide open, gasping as she turned to face him. If she wasn’t at a loss for words before, she certainly was now. Her fingers reached up to fidget with the pendant again as she tried not to make eye contact with his piercing eyes.</p><p>        “Have I said something amiss?” he asked with concern. But then, he realized what his words had done to her mindset. “<em>Ohhh</em>… <em>Belladonna</em>, you never been in the throes of passion before, have you?”</p><p>She couldn’t even look into his eyes at this point, devastated she had to admit another secret this way. But she merely felt his hand gently taking her by the chin to turn her back to him as the other removed her hand from the pendant. He could see her eyes were misting with fresh tears waiting to fall, while his eyes told of his compassion for her. </p><p>        “It is nothing to be ashamed of, signorina,” he assured her, wiping away the tears from her, “It is really a beautiful thing. You are unclaimed, and have so much to explore and learn with another person. It is the greatest gift you could give to them when the time comes.”</p><p>She sucked in a small breath, and nodded. She never felt so safe and secure with someone who now knew she was a virgin. Every time someone found out, it became a taboo topic, and then, no one would want her after. This gentleman, in the few hours of knowing her, did not reject her, and it felt so nice to be reassured there was nothing wrong with her.</p><p>        “Now, <em>signorina</em>,” he continued, holding his gloved hand out to her, “I think we have done enough speaking for the moment. Will you do me the honor of a waltz together…?”</p><p>She didn’t have to think twice. As soon as she nodded, he took her hand, gently kissing it again, as he led her to the floor. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3 coming soon. Thank you for reading &lt;3.</p><p>Italian Translations<br/>-bene ~ good<br/>-cara ~ dear<br/>-che meraviglia ~ how marvelous<br/>-come dici ~ How do you say?<br/>-dolce mia ~ my sweet<br/>-le nostre invidiose sorelle ~ our envious Sisters<br/>-mio angelo scuro ~ my dark angel<br/>-Per Favore ~ please<br/>-si ~yes<br/>-Signore ~ sir<br/>-Signorina ~ miss<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A young woman is given the chance to attend a masquerade ball held by The Clergy. What she doesn't realize is she has captured the attention of one Cardinal, who wishes to possess her and make her one of their own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings all! Thanks so much for your patience on this chapter. I do hope you enjoy this one. It has been my favorite to write so far! Don't forget if you like what you have seen to kudo, comment, an/or bookmark! </p><p>Thanks so much for your support on this story!</p><p>Note: Chapter 3 is Rated M.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The couple reached the floor, and moved to face each other. As the gentleman bowed deeply, the young woman smiled as she made her curtsey. <em> He certainly was taking this seriously </em>, she thought to herself. She was taken from her reverie when she felt his finger tuck under her chin and move her gaze to his. Without a word, he adjusted her to the proper waltz form. He took her left hand gently as he moved it to his shoulder while their other hands clasped each other, fitting perfectly together. </p><p>        “You’ll have to get closer to me, <em> Belladonna </em>,” he murmured, “should we accomplish this waltz perfectly…” </p><p>It was then she felt the gentle touch of his hand smooth across her shoulder, and slowly move down her back. Even though he was not touching her skin, she felt goosebumps everywhere on her skin at his sensual and intimate action. Suddenly, he finally stopped at her lower back before firmly pulling her flush to him, closing the space between them. The young woman let out a small gasp as she found herself so close to this mysterious man. </p><p>        “Shall we…?” He gazed into her eyes once more, waiting for her answer. She was so overcome, losing all comprehension of words in this moment, that she simply nodded. </p><p>He returned the answer with a nod. “Come…” he commanded gently, and led them into the dance. As they moved to the haunting strains of <em> Deus in Absentia </em>, the young woman never felt her feet touch the ground. It was as if they danced on air as her gentleman led her across the floor, never losing his hold over her body and mind. In the candlelight, his eyes sparkled and she could have sworn they glistened multiple colors in the irises. She could feel herself slowly letting down her guard, her soul slowly giving in to this passionate dance. </p><p>        “Follow me,” he whispered, and he led her into movements she never dared think she could do. Arms entwined between them both, as he turned her into him and moved her out again. He took her by the waist and spun her to meet her back with his chest. The world felt as if it moved in slow motion as she bent to his will. Her lips parted in ecstasy as she melted into his grasp. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he took in her scent. The warmth and tingle returned to her core, as she realized how much she was submitting to him. </p><p>        “That’s it…” he whispered in her ear, “You’re learning so well.” </p><p>She didn’t see, but the gentleman looked up to the orchestra and nodded to the lead Ghoul. The Ghoul, eyes narrowing behind his silver façade, nodded in return. He knew exactly what to play next.</p><p>The gentleman then brought her back to face him as he gently moved her back into the waltz again. “What do you mean?” she asked softly, “What am I learning?” </p><p>His gaze darkened beneath the mask as he leaned into her to whisper “You’re learning to let go…” </p><p>It was then the young woman realized the song was slowly changing. The strings played full and strong, possessing the dance to a new aura. This was no longer <em> Deus </em>. This was different. She had heard it once before as one of the newer hymns. One she knew Cardinal Copia had sung before. One that left her so overcome, she couldn’t listen to it again…until now. </p><p>        “You know the song,” the man whispered to her, “I can see it by the look in your eyes. Tell me…what is it?” </p><p>She turned her attention to the orchestra. The Ghouls played together with such emotion and flourish; it was as if they were playing only for them. She couldn’t tell, but were some of them glancing their way, pining for her reaction. </p><p>        “<em> Life Eternal </em>…” the young woman whispered, her voice overcome by a lump growing in her throat. </p><p>        "Good girl…” he said, his voice low and hungry. He gently caressed his leather bound fingers up her neck, grasping her chin to turn her gaze to him again. Without another word, he led her to waltz once more. </p><p>It was then the young woman began to feel a fog in her mind again. The same fog she felt earlier thinking upon the image of Cardinal Copia. As she swam into her gentleman’s eyes once more, she slipped into the fantasy again, but with eyes open. Flashes appeared as their bodies entwined with each other. She felt the swells and exaltation that came as two bodies danced the “forbidden” dance. She saw herself pressed against the Cardinal, her naked flesh caressing his clothed form. His lips pressing and biting at her flesh, as she pulled against his delicious brown locks. It was then the waltz took a turn as partners interchanged with each other. </p><p>Her gentleman was lost in the crowd as she danced with other partners. She tried to see him among the similarly dressed men, but she could still feel his eyes on her. Another flash came into her mind. Her and the Cardinal were lying on silk, his form now naked as she laid beneath him. She could feel every part of him. His curves, his stomach, his lips on her aching body. But that wasn’t what made her tremble. She began to hear the familiar voice, the voice inside her mind. She heard him as the song’s words haunted within her skull. </p><p>
  <em>        Would you let me touch your soul forever? </em>
</p><p>As everyone danced around her, she felt in her haze the Cardinal hold her fast and tight, whispering those words to her. His body aligning with hers, their skin touching in raw heat.</p><p>
  <em>        Can you see me longing for you forever… </em>
</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled between reality and dreams. She ran from the arms of her current dance partner and off to the side. It was then in her fantasy, she felt the Cardinal’s well-endowed manhood pressing to her entrance. Her legs began to quake beneath her skirts as she tried to hang on. Even though others who saw her could see a woman standing as if frozen to the ground, they could not tell she could feel him entering inside her.</p><p>In that moment, she felt as if her whole body would collapse in a mess on the floor until she felt an arm take her round the waist. She was twirled as she came face to face again with the gentleman. He held her steady as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Her breathing was scattered as her mind raced with every thought of what had occurred at once. She could have screamed, cried out, or simply ran from his touch, but none of that happened. The woman just stared at the man before her, begging with her eyes for him to confess who he truly was. </p><p>In a moment of weakness, she slowly brought her hand up to his mask. She gently placed it on the paper maché creation, feeling every dip and curve. She truly could have ripped the façade off if she wanted to, finally knowing if the man before her was the man she suspected he was in reality. He then fiercely grasped her hand, and lowered it, as if to say “not yet.”  </p><p>It was then she realized <em> Life Eternal </em> had faded out, as if it was all a dream, as a new song took its place. It was then the gentleman took her by the arm to lead her out a side entrance and onto a garden terrace. He must have known the young woman needed air desperately. She ran out of his grasp, and surprisingly, he did not stop her. She ran towards a brick wall, her hands catching her as she almost collapsed to the ground. Her breathing was heavy, and she was almost at the point of tears. However, her tears were not from sadness, but from being so overcome with desire and lust from the hypnosis. As she slowly made herself calm down, she carefully turned back to face him. She found the gentleman keeping his distance, but still observing her. She swallowed hard and leaned back against the wall, giving him full permission to approach. </p><p>Slowly, he walked up, his eyes locked to hers, until he was close enough to envelop her in his arms. His cloak billowed around them both. She was practically caged in, and she could feel the heat between them begin to rise.</p><p>            "How pretty you are," he purred, his fingers gently reaching up to caress either side of her face. She closed her eyes for him again, melting into his wicked touch, “How frail…”</p><p>She lightly moaned as she nuzzled the leather glove. His thumb seductively grazed across her bottom lip as her eyes opened for him. </p><p>           "You are such a delicate little thing, aren't you?" he questioned. His voice was hushed now, a bit darker as it sank into her eardrums. </p><p>           "I...I don't know..." she whispered, flustered by how he was making her feel. </p><p>          "You don't know?" the man teased as her eyes drifted to look down coyly. Slowly, he moved one arm to envelope her lower back while the other moved up her side until his hand reached her chin. </p><p>          "Look at me..." he commanded gently. She timidly shook her head, partially teasing and partially afraid to make eye contact with him again. </p><p>          “Ah, ah…none of that now, <em> Belladonna </em>. Look…” He finally moved her chin up and their eyes met again. Even though the eye holes cast a shadow over his eyes, they pierced through her soul nonetheless. The distinct colors practically hypnotized her as kept her in his trance. She bit her bottom lip, realizing what this man could possibly do to her, and she wanted every sin he had to offer. </p><p>         “<em> Please </em>,” she whispered, her hunger for him sending sparks inside her alight. </p><p>         “Please what, my child?” His voice lilted, urging her to beg for her desires. </p><p>          “I need…I need to feel you. Please…kiss me?” </p><p>          “Ohhh, <em> darling </em>…” His fingers grazed both sides of her face, barely touching her skin, “Such a desperate, little minx we have become. But you see, I cannot remove my mask. The ball is still going on after all. I suppose this means you will have to suffer-”</p><p>She quickly moved to grab the lapels of his coat, trying to keep him close to her and not move away. </p><p>          “I’ll keep my eyes closed, <em> signore </em> !” she begged, as if standing on a precipice of madness. “I’ll close them so tight; I won’t even have time to take a glance at you. Please… <em> please </em>…”</p><p>The gentleman moaned lowly, perhaps aroused by her innocent need for him. “Very well, <em> Belladonna </em>. Close your eyes…” </p><p>She sighed, and let her eyes flutter shut. Anticipation grew over her as she waited for something to happen. The tension filled her senses and surrounded her. Was he merely standing there, watching her reactions? This must have amused him how utterly desperate she was, but she cared not. This was something exciting, something she never felt before. </p><p>Suddenly, all thoughts left her mind as she felt a pair of warm lips touch hers. They were so soft and tender. They commanded her full attention, and she reciprocated the same emotion. She moaned, returning the kiss, and gently wrapped her arms around the gentleman’s shoulders. He followed her as he moved his left hand to caress her neck, cradling it with such gentleness. The other held his mask aloft to gain better access to her. It was then the young woman took in other notes of her gentleman’s face, since she would not allow herself to peek at him. She could feel the tickle of a small moustache on her upper lip, and the pleasant pressure of his nose against her cheek.</p><p>Before she could note anything else, she felt his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. She didn’t think twice and allowed him inside for a taste. His tongue danced within as the young woman quivered beneath him. She gripped his upper arms to hold herself up, for fear she might swoon away with delight. Then, he slowly pulled away, but not before taking her bottom lip in his teeth to take a small nibble. Once he completely let go, she fell back into the wall again, clutching her pendant as she caught her breath. She couldn’t believe how conquered she felt. Feeling her breath settle, she looked up with hooded eyes to see her gentleman adjusting his mask before returning his gaze to her. He softly approached again as she stood erect for him once more. </p><p>         “Tell me, <em> Bella </em> …” he said, his voice thick with desire, “You would do anything for the Cardinal, <em> si </em>? Anything at all?” </p><p>Her breath hitched at the mere mention of Cardinal Copia. “Yes,” she whispered weakly, “But…why are you asking me that?”</p><p>He didn’t answer. He only stared into her eyes for a moment, before nodding. Suddenly, his hands were on hers. Before the young woman could protest, he threw his cloaked arm around her shoulders and led them away from the garden. He hurried them along while she tried to keep up as best she could with her long skirt. </p><p>        “Where…where are we going?” she asked timidly. </p><p>He chuckled. “All in good time, little one, <em> eh </em>?” </p><p>It was then they finally approached what seemed to be their destination. It was a very large stone building, possibly four stories high. The stones were a faded grey but in the moonlight, they seemed to shine silver and onyx. Before she could even ask what this building was, he ushered her inside the door and quickly closed it behind them. He walked in front of her, thinking she would follow. But the young woman merely stood stock still, unsure what was going to happen to her here. </p><p>He must have realized her foot fall did not follow, for he turned on his heel to see where she remained. He sighed and held out his hand to her. </p><p>      “Come, little one…” he said gently, “I promise I shall tell you everything once we are someplace quiet, and…more <em> intimate </em>.” </p><p>She was hesitant at first. What if this was all a lie? What if he was taking her somewhere that wasn’t actually safe? After all, she was giving herself over to something she was not familiar with. A case of curiosity killed the cat if she ever experienced one. But then again, she had to see this journey to the end. She had to know what lay at the other end of the dark tunnel. </p><p>Finally, taking a deep breath, she approached her gentleman and took his hand. She could see the corners of his eyes crinkle, knowing he smiled beneath the mask. He led her up three flights of stairs, and down the dark, desolate corridors. As she looked around her, she realized this was some kind of living quarters. She saw in brief glimpses a library, sitting room, bedrooms with numbers on them. She could only guess this place must have been the rectory, but why did this man bring her here? </p><p>       “Here we are…” </p><p>She was taken from her thoughts to see they had reached the destination. It was a large wooden door with a faint glow of light coming from inside the room. The gentleman nodded, beckoning her inside. Timidly, she walked through to find it was not just a room, but a small apartment. Before her was a small, but beautiful sitting room. Elegant furniture scattered the floor, with candelabras on the tables and faux gaslights on the walls. A large stone fireplace sat opposite the door, with a great portrait of Baphomet hanging above. Nearby was a small dining area and a kitchen, nothing immensely fancy, save for the small, wrought-iron chandelier above the dining table. There was also a hallway off to the side, possibly leading to more rooms. </p><p>        “Please, sit,” he said to her, “I…I think it’s time you knew…”</p><p>She turned with a start at his words. “Time I knew what?” </p><p>He closed his eyes, possibly trying to find the right thing to say after being so vague. </p><p>        “I assure you, Belladonna…You’ll need to sit for me.” The young woman wasn’t sure what to say, but she merely obeyed and sat on a gilded chair near the fireplace. </p><p>He nodded briskly. “Good. Now, ah…let me make the room a bit more comfortable, eh?”</p><p>She observed him carefully, while she nervously played with her lace veil. He lit the candles around the room as if he was lighting the candles for a ritual. Slowly and delicately, his nimble fingers enjoying the way the match gave life to the wick. If she could guess, he may have been stalling for time. Once finished, he extinguished the match and set it aside, turning to face the woman in front of him.</p><p>Then, he removed his extravagant cloak, tossing it over a settee, only to pace behind it for a moment. He looked as if he was trying to settle some nerves of his own before he could speak. Then, he finally stopped, mumbled something incoherently to himself before looking at her once more. </p><p>          "I must confess, child,” he said quietly, “I have…I have deceived you this evening. I think it is only fair you should know who has brought you here." </p><p>The young woman sat up in the chair realizing what was happening. He reached back and carefully untied the ribbon holding the plague doctor facade in place. Before removing it, he paused, looking at her with hooded eyes through the masks eye holes. It was as if he was asking her permission to remove his disguise. Eager to finally know who this gentleman was and knowing she couldn’t take it anymore, she nodded. </p><p>The mask practically slipped from his face, as his face was fully visible to her. She first looked into his eyes, the same as she ever saw before. But now they were full of darkness. Full of fear, and perhaps anxiety knowing this man had no disguise to hide behind now. She moved her vision out, taking in every curve and dip of his face. The nose, the cheekbone, the moustache…</p><p>It was then she had a flashback to the visions she held in her mind earlier this evening. The Cardinal of her visions. The Cardinal who claimed her body and mind. It wasn’t possible. The man in her visions was the same man who now stood before her in the flesh. </p><p>Her hand flew to her mouth in shock as she let out a tiny cry. “<em> No </em>…” she said to herself out loud, “It…it can’t…” </p><p>He cut her off before she could say anymore. “ It is, <em> Belladonna </em>…”  </p><p>           “You’re…You’re the <em>Cardinal</em>?” she whispered in shock. </p><p>           “Yes, I am…” His voice was soft, as to not overpower the slight tension in the room. </p><p>The young woman lost all train of thought, but her adrenaline did not fail her. She swiftly stood up, trying to speak, but found all words gone from her. Her mouth slightly open only trembled as she looked at Cardinal Copia dead in the eyes. Then, as quickly as she stood up, she collapsed to her knees and bowed her head. She clasped her hands as if in desperate prayer. </p><p>         "Forgive me, Cardinal!" she begged breathlessly, “Please forgive me, oh please…” </p><p>         "Ah, shit..." Copia mumbled under his breath. He didn't think she would react in such a frenzied manner, and yet, it amused him all the same. </p><p>He set his mask on the settee as he crossed to her. He knelt down beside her, trying to put his hands on her shoulders to calm her, but she was so fidgety, he could hardly touch her. </p><p>            “My dear, hush now…” he said soothingly, “Why are you begging for my forgiveness? You have done nothing wrong.” </p><p>She looked up at him, her eyes becoming slightly pink from holding back tears. “I have…” she whispered, “If I had known it was you, I…I would have never done all those things. I wouldn’t have kept you all to myself…I would have never asked for a kiss…I’m so foolish.” </p><p>She tilted her head away in embarrassment, but Copia took his hand under her chin and turned her back to him. </p><p>           “You do not need to worry yourself over those thoughts, <em> Bella </em>,” he said, a small smile whispering over his lips, “It’s like I said before. You are learning to let go…” </p><p>She blinked her eyes in astonishment. This normally did not happen; normally, if the young woman even tried to flirt or put herself out there for a gentleman, they always pushed away, not wanting anything to do with her. But this was different. It was as if the Cardinal truly wanted to be in her presence. </p><p>          “My <em> Belladonna </em>, I would love to speak further. But if you will allow me, may I please remove this so that I may see you fully?” Copia asked, grazing his fingers over her mask tenderly.</p><p>The young woman enjoyed the soft feeling of leather as it floated over her skin. Without even a word, she nodded and closed her eyes. The Cardinal carefully took his hands behind her head and found the bow tying the mask. He slowly undid it and grabbed the mask, slowly taking it off her face. Once it fell away, the woman looked up into his eyes. She couldn’t help but see the expression on the Cardinal’s face. It was an expression of pure joy, but she knew he was holding back. He must have wanted to explode with utter delight, finally looking into her eyes without the barriers between them. </p><p>        “You’re…you’re so very <em> beautiful </em>,” he professed, the smile not fading from him. </p><p>The young woman felt her heart jump and her skin tingle. The way he said “beautiful” with such a reverence practically made her melt into a puddle on the carpet. </p><p>Before she could say anything, he ushered her up off the floor and led her to the nearby sofa. He sat them down, never letting go of her hands. </p><p>“Now, you may have said that I should forgive you, my dear,” Copia began hesitantly, “But I must confess. It should be me asking you for forgiveness…and that is something I don’t do very often.” </p><p>       “But why? What have you done wrong?” the young woman asked. </p><p>       “Many, <em> many </em> sinful things,” he responded, “Granted, sins are not something that are frowned upon here. But, what I have done is something you may not take too lightly.” </p><p>Her mouth hung open slightly in shock at his words. “Whatever do you mean, Cardinal?” </p><p>He sighed, looking down at her hands, before taking them to his lips in a longing kiss. </p><p>       “It’s quite the long story,” he sighed, “But if you allow me, I want you to know and understand why you are truly here. It was a month into my stay here, and one night, I was late for the evening Mass. I must have been…caught up in my studies, and I didn’t realize the time. I had to run before I missed anymore, or before I had the wrath of Papa Nihil on me afterwards. </p><p>        “I finally got to the chapel, and as I made my way to the back entrance…I saw a woman. A young, fair maiden sitting on the edge of the back windows, peering in as she watched the unholy Mass with such intensity. She stopped me in my tracks entirely, and as if I was under her spell, I began to walk towards her. The closer I got, the more I realized how enthralled she was in the Ritual. Her eyes practically sparkled with eagerness and wonder at what took place before her. She was clutching her Satanic Bible so close to her chest, I swear … it was the most exquisite sight I could behold.</p><p>        “It was then, I couldn’t help but notice, she took her eyes away from the Mass, and began to turn in my direction. I was so terrified, I ducked behind the wall so that she did not see me. Once I knew she was occupied again, I moved to enter the chapel. All through the rest of the Mass and rest of the evening, I cursed myself. <em>Why didn’t you introduce yourself?</em> <em>Why didn’t you invite her inside? </em>It bothered me to no end. But then, the next night. This time I had made it on time, and somehow, I looked to the back windows. And there she was. Hiding in the shadows she was, but make no mistake, I saw her. And she was so beautiful. So much like…<em>a dark angel</em> observing over the Mass.” </p><p>She swallowed nervously at his words while he held her hands a little tighter, not wanting to let go. He paused, perhaps trying to find the right words again. But the young woman bid him to continue with her wide, curious eyes. </p><p>He nodded to himself as he began to speak again. “It was then and there, I decided I had to find her. I assumed since she did not wear any garments that made her part of the Clergy, she must have been a village girl. I used all sorts of means to find her. I hired two of the Ghouls to search out the village for her. Naturally they had to disguise themselves; you don’t want to scare a bunch of villagers as a Nameless Ghoul.” He laughed at his own remark, but cleared his throat and continued. “It must have been another month or two before they came back to me, and found out who the young woman was.” </p><p>        “But the village-“ the woman interrupted, “It’s so small; why did it take so long to find her?” </p><p>The Cardinal pursed his lips, remembering the reason why. “They apparently…used there spare time to-ah, how you say-interrogate some of the village girls…oh hell, they were fucking them.” </p><p>The young woman couldn’t help but laugh at this. The Ghouls certainly were as mischievous and lustful as she had heard. </p><p>The Cardinal shook off the thought and continued. “Regardless, they had found her. And gave me her address where she worked. I fought my soul the night I had learned who she was. I knew how sinful it was to be so obsessive over her, and how I wanted … wanted to know her. But, something inside held me back. I…I never experienced these feelings before for another person. She was something not of this world. I found her so demure and delicate…I could not simply be the wolf and capture her in my thrall on the instant I was face to face with her. </p><p>        “I know my next choice was still wrong for me to do, but I chose instead, in my free time, to follow her. I went to the shop she worked in, hiding in corners, admiring her every move as she worked. When I began, I would only spend an hour. But one grew to two. Then, I went as far as I could one night. I didn’t go to the shop, but instead, waited until dusk when it closed. When I saw her leave for the day, I…I <em> followed </em> her until she reached her apartment. I did this once or twice a week. I was so terrified she would see me. That she would know someone followed her home, and she would despise me for it.”</p><p>       “How long did you do this?” the young woman asked quietly. </p><p>       “Seven months,” he confessed, “I was weak to even approach her. Introduce myself or simply pretend she had dropped something, so that I could stop her and speak with her. I…I did not wish to corrupt her for fear my restrained emotions would break, and I would steal her away. It was not until we had announced our Masquerade ball to the whole of the Clergy, I had realized my chance. I stole an invitation, and addressed it to the young woman. I knew however, being masked, I would need something that would let me find her among the guests.”</p><p>He cast his eyes down to her neck, and his finger gently reached to touch the jeweled pendant. The young woman held her breath as she felt the smooth leather touch her sensitive skin, and observed him take the pendant between his fingers. He slowly moved his thumb along the ruby gem, as he was lost in memory. Admittedly, she questioned who this story was about, but slowly, and with his selected words, she put the puzzle together in her mind. Finally, this small action he did was the final piece she needed. She bit her lip, almost as if knowing what he was about to say next. </p><p>        “I took this from the Clergy’s vault,” he whispered, half to himself and half to her, “I knew she would look charming wearing this one. It matched her so perfectly.” </p><p>The young woman took a deep breath, not only to settle her mind, but her desires as well. “It was me…” she murmured, “And you … you invited me…” </p><p>His eyes shifted to her gaze, and placed the pendant down on her chest again. “I had to know who you truly were. I was tired of hiding myself from you.”</p><p>She chuckled at that comment. “So, you invite me to a ball where you’re still hiding because you wear a mask,” she responded, more amused than cross, acknowledging the irony of his answer. </p><p>He scrunched his nose in the realization of his answer. “Ah, <em> si </em> …I suppose I still was nervous and the only way I could talk with you and be myself … was behind that mask. I know all of this was not ideal to meet you. I would understand if you hated me forever, and never came back. But I only hope you know, even if you never want to see me again, someone saw you, <em> Belladonna </em>. Even though you doubted yourself by coming here and embracing our faith, I looked within and saw you for who you really are. And what you can become.”   </p><p>The young woman swam in his words for a moment. She couldn’t believe all that he had confessed to her. She wasn’t angry with him, but she still had so many questions, most of them possibly unanswerable. However, she had to try and least find answers to some. </p><p>         “I…I think I understand why you did what you did,” she began slowly, “Granted, it probably was not the most ethical approach. But then again, some men have done worse when it comes to trying to hook up with a woman. I don’t understand though…I don’t understand why you went to so much trouble to know who I was.” </p><p>The Cardinal smiled and pressed another kiss to her hands. “Oh, many reasons, <em> dolce mia </em> ,” he grinned, “Everything I had said before, and more. Your beauty ignited the fire in me, <em> si </em>. But it’s what lies in your soul as well that has possessed me.” </p><p>         “And what, pray tell, lies in my soul?” </p><p>Cardinal Copia shifted in place, so he could be closer to the woman before him. He moved so that his legs were positioned next to hers</p><p>          “You’re probably wondering why I hypnotized you earlier,” he inquired.  </p><p>          “Well…frankly yes…” she said, “I…did you put those visions in my head, or…” </p><p>          “<em> Si </em> …and no. You see, <em> Belladonna </em> , just as it takes a couple to dance a waltz, it also takes two people to connect within hypnosis. The role of the hypnotizer is but merely to pull and discover the subconscious thoughts of the hypnotized. Technically yes, I worked a bit of my own passions inside the visions you had. But <em> Belladonna </em>, if I may confess, it seems your thoughts told the story within.” </p><p>The young woman took in a breath, and began to feel the heat rise on her bosom and on her cheeks. Had she truly felt and imagined all those things the Cardinal of her visions had done to her? Then again, her mind went to the memories she had before she knew anything of the man before her. </p><p>       “Are you taken aback by what you could see in my mind?” she asked, a slight air of desire in her voice. </p><p>       “Not at all,” he confessed, “In fact, my <em> Belladonna </em>, I truly loved what I saw in your mind.” </p><p>The young woman swallowed again, her eyes fluttering as she tried to comprehend her own feelings. She leaned closer to him, but suddenly, he moved to stand, facing away from her. She saw he was composing himself, his hands smoothing down next to his thighs. Her eyes moved further down and noted something amiss. He was beginning to tent in his trousers. She bit her lip seeing this, and realized how aroused she was as well, speaking of her visions. </p><p>        “Please, Cardinal...tell me,” she whispered innocently, “How long have you … how long did you want me after you saw me?” </p><p>He turned slightly, so that their eyes could meet, but still hiding his erection from her. “I’m not sure what you mean, <em> Belladonna </em>.” She knew he was teasing her; he wanted her to fall into his little trap. </p><p>        “I think you do…” she whispered, standing too so that they were on equal ground, “You know I am untouched. My body is pure...But I don’t want this anymore. You said you didn’t want to corrupt me. But...I <em> want </em> it. I don’t want to be alone anymore, and I don’t think you want to be alone anymore either. </p><p>        “For the longest time, I could only imagine and dream what you would be like. I...I pleasured myself so many times hearing your voice sing the hymns. I fell into your passion and desire as you sang. Until tonight, I never thought I could give in; I never thought I could belong in this world...but now, I don’t want to be apart from it. I don’t...I don’t want to be apart from <em> you </em>.” </p><p>The young woman looked away, and took a moment to catch her breath. All that she was saying was a lifetime of pent up emotions, and of pent up desires. She was finally acknowledging what she truly wanted. She wanted to fall to the Cardinal’s will. Slowly, she looked back into his eyes. She saw they had become wide and piercing, full of desire and lust for her. It was as if he had already torn the clothes from her body and was ravishing her in his mind. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. </p><p>Suddenly, without even a moment to realize what was happening, Cardinal Copia took her in his arms, turning her to hold her closely against his chest, just as they had done dancing in the ballroom. His hand delicately cupping her neck, while the other held her waist. She trembled at this intimate moment, and soon, she truly felt against her body how hard he had become. </p><p>       “Do you mean what you say, child?” he whispered in her ear, the feeling of his words on her skin sending chills across her spine. </p><p>She nodded her head anxiously.</p><p>       “No,” he growled lowly, his hand becoming a touch more firm around her neck, “I want to hear you speak it, <em> Belladonna </em>…” </p><p>She gasped for breath. “Yes…Yes, Cardinal.” </p><p>He hummed in approval, and placed a gentle kiss against her temple, his mustache tickling her skin. </p><p>       “I shall have you tonight, <em> mio angelo scuro </em>. But...I won’t take you without consent,” he murmured. </p><p>He took the hand that held her neck, and slowly moved his fingers under her chin. Her breath shaking, she felt him tilt her head back to face him. Once more, she lost herself in his mystical gaze, as if his two eyes were hypnotizing her again. He looked so powerful as he looked down at her, and she would gladly have him take possession over her. </p><p>       “I want to hear it from your lips, <em> Belladonna </em>,” he gently commanded, “Will you submit to me?” </p><p>A wave of desire flooded the young woman’s mind and heart when he asked her that erotic question. She let out a shaking breath, before composing herself to speak. </p><p>       “Yes. I submit to you...<em> Cardinal </em>…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>